Don't Cry
by Leelee
Summary: This ficlet contains character death and only the barest tracest of a plot. Call it a writing exercise.


dontcry A/N: This is an AU ficlet. Pretend it's sometime in the last half of 02, I don't care exactly which episode or even under what circumstances Ken and Davis find themselves in this position. Use your imagination, kids.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Some companies share rights to it, I believe. Those bastards. And I'm sure this idea has been done before, possibly by authors who had actual plots in their fics.   
Feedback: Only if your warped mind demands it.   
Slash: Not this time around. If you look too deeply, I'm sure you could pretend this is a shounen ai ficlet, but it's really not intended that way.

**Don't Cry**   
by Leelee

I could see the tears, like storm clouds, gathering in his eyes. I put one weary finger to his lips. "Don't cry," I whispered. "Please, don't cry."

"I can't help it," he replied, his voice rough with pain. "I don't want to," he coughed, clearing his throat, "lose you. I don't want to lose you, Ken."

"You'll never lose me," I replied. My sight misted over and I felt something wet trickle down my cheek and into my ear. The pain in my side wasn't growing any worse, but as the seconds and minutes ticked by, it became more unbearable. I whimpered and closed my eyes.

"Ken? Ken!" Davis cried frantically. "No, Ken! Please! No! Please, don't go! I can't lose you! I don't want to live without you!" He was wailing, a high-pitched keening that ripped my heartstrings out and shattered my heart. I clutched the wet right side of my torso harder, feeling blood coat my fingers. The pain burned through me, an agony worse than anything I'd ever experienced before.

His hands were on top of mine, holding them in place. "You're not going to die, not like this, Ken," he promised. He sniffled loudly. His tears looked like raindrops on my shirt.

"I told you not to cry," I whispered feebly. I tried to smile, but my lips refused to stretch any way but down.

"And I told you, I can't help it," Davis shot back. "Ken, listen to me. You've got to hold on, okay? Just hold on a little bit longer. Kari and Tai went to find the nearest gate. We're going to get you back to the real world. We'll get you to a doctor. Ken, you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay!" His voice broke on the last word. I forced my eyes open and blinked rapidly to clear my sight. There was a trail of crimson across his face, where he'd tried to wipe his tears and snot away.

It was _my_ blood. The realization hit me hard. For the first time since the attack, I looked down at my body. I sucked in air and gave a loud cry. My body shook with sobs I couldn't hold back.

"Davis," I moaned. "Davis, _look_ at me. _Look at me!_" He bowed his head.

"It's not so bad, Ken," he said in a low voice. "You're going to be okay. The doctors -"

"The," I began, but my voice shook too much to continue.

"You're going to be okay!" he yelled, but not at me. He was screaming at himself. I tried to shift my weight to the left and a wave of pain rose up and punched me in the gut. "Don't move!" he cried. "You'll make it worse! You have to stay still, so the doctors can -"

"The doctors can't fix _this_!" I spat out finally, half in rage at him and half in fear for myself. Darkness tinted the edges of my vision, blurring Davis's face. I choked on my own sobs. "Davis," I whispered.

"Ken, don't!"

"Davis, don't be sad," I continued over his protests. Everything was black. I could barely pick out his eyes, bright and warm, two spots of light in the middle of his face. "Don't be sad when I'm gone. Don't be sad," I trailed off. I couldn't see anything anymore. The pain was subsiding. I felt disconnected from my body. _Whose fingers are covered in blood? They can't be mine; I don't have any fingers. I don't have a body anymore._ All I could hear was a loud roaring, like the ocean on a stormy day.

"Ken!" a disjointed voice broke through the darkness and begged to be heard over the roar. "KEN!" I felt myself slipping further. There was no pain. There was no Davis. There were no more tears, no more clouds, no more rain. There was nothing. 


End file.
